Forever Starts with Evie
by jesskalynn4
Summary: She was a quiet, shy, lonely, yet quirky girl who was lost in the world just trying to find her way. He was a vampire with a horrible past looking for something worthy living the rest of eternity for. Read as Jasper learns that his forever starts with a human girl name Evie. (JasperxOC).
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Another story that's stuck in my head. LAST one I plan on having up here until I finish one of or all of my current stories. Here is another Jasper x OC story. Lemme know what you think! All mistakes are my own (: *JesskaLynnK***

**P.S I do NOT own Twilight, Stephanie Meyers does. I own my OCs.**

* * *

**Chapter 1  
JPOV**

Sigh. Here we are in another town; another high school; yet the same overwhelming, hormonal, cocktail of emotions specific to teenager. As my siblings and I step out of our vehicles a hush fell over the parking lot. _Typical_, I can't help but think. Seeing my brother Edward roll his eyes but I can feel his emotions being in agreement with mine.

As we make our way to the front desk to receive our timetables the students, while intrigued and enthralled with us, moved out of our ways sensing that there was a predator in there mist. Which is correct, seeing as how we are a group of five blood drinking (albeit animal blood) vampires amongst very alive, very full of blood humans.

The morning passed by quite blandly. We received the same old speeches welcoming us to Forks, having us give our current cover story (that we moved here from Alaska after our father, Carlisle, received a job at Forks Medical), and listening to syllabuses being read.

When lunch time finally came around my siblings and I all got our props and found a secluded table that sat by an open window overseeing the court yard that held a few picnic tables and a lone large tree.

As we were sitting there I looked out the window trying to ignore all the looks and whispers we were receiving from the student body. I am sure my sisters Alice and Rose were talking about the latest fashion, while Emmett planned new reasons to wreak havoc on not only the students of Forks High but which ways would bug Edward the most due to his telepathy; all of that is lost when I notice a lone figure sitting on a picnic table under the tree.

The girl is quite pretty thing, long black as night hair hidden under an oversized beanie, pale skin that is slightly flush from the slightly chilly wind that was present, a button like nose, plumb pink lips that look as if she had been thoroughly kissed, and as she glanced up I notice she has such bright clear blue eyes. She wore no makeup like most girls do these days and was dressed fairly simple in dark wash jeans, black vans, a purple tank top and black leather jacket. The more I studied her I knew my previous statement was wrong; she was a "pretty thing".

Oh no, she was beautiful.

For some unexplainable reason, I needed to know more about her. Looking over at my eavesdropping, mindreading, "little" brother I ask "Edward, who's the girl outside under the tree?" My question gaining the attention of my other siblings, causing them to all look outside.

"She's cute!" Alice squeals (which I am sure she is one of few ways she can talk). While Rosalie simply looks away uninterested which is her go to when dealing with humans.

"I can't seem to get a read on her." Edward mutters, concern and confusion seeping in. "Wait like at all?" Emmett asks interested on someone who evades our little brother's gift.

_Damn._ I think. I was wondering what is causing her to feel so down. "Can you feel anything Jazz?" Alice asks "Because anything I See of her is blurry and very unsure."

"No, it's like trying to listen to hear through water and occasionally a thought or two will hit an air bubble so I can hear." Edward responded to Emmett's question before he turns slightly to the student body. Judging by his determination I'm assuming he is looking for info on her through others. Receiving a nod to my thoughts I turn to answer Alice's question "I can feel her but it feels like she is a lot farther then she is and it's weaker, muted."

As we sat in a slightly puzzled silence, Edward turns to us "Her name is Evangeline. She is a junior like you guys, seventeen, and quite an outcast. She is the daughter of Dr. Evans, who is Carlisle's coworker, and his dead wife Lily. Evangeline use to be, and I quote, "normal" until her mother died in a car accident. Evangeline was in the car with her, while she survived the crash her mother did not. She was thirteen when the accident happened. She started to separate herself from everyone, stop talking to friends, sat by herself, and pretty much became a loner. By freshman year she had completely separated herself from her peers." He paused as if collect his, and probably everyone else's, thoughts. "The students here now consider her the school "freak" because she is always with her camera, drawing, or writing music yet rarely will she talk to others and even then its the bare minimum. That's all I've gathered so far from stray thoughts and a bit of digging."

Everyone outside of the family assumed Edwards gift allowed him only to hear surface thoughts, but within the past few decades it's developed some. If he focuses hard enough o searching for a specific fact, event or information he can general bring it forth and read.

We have been careful to keep this quiet, if his gift keeps developing he will rival Aro's gift of tactile telepathy and who knows what the Volturi would do.

Just then, the bell ring signaling the end of lunch; dumping our untouched food we all head off into our different classes. As I walked towards U.S history I can't help but let my thoughts drift towards my new favorite enigma, Evangeline. For all the calm almost blankness she projects outward, she had a sad almost resigned deposition to her emotions. For unknown reasons yet, all I want to do is hug her as tight as I can and protect her from the world and all its cruelties. I have a feeling I'd do about anything to see her smile.

I listen as the teacher introduced me to the class then explained how in this class there were going to two huge projects throughout the year and who we share the table with would be our partners. Before anyone could start "claiming" partners, he explained how he would be pulling names out of hats and we were to sit by our partners for the rest of the year.

I listened as each student was called and sent to a table when finally I hear "Jasper Hale". I look up and walked to the table he pointed at waiting to hear who I would have to work with for an entire year.

God, how I hated when teachers forced us to work with partners. It was always hard to meet up with them, hold back our knowledge that our vampire brains easily retain, and having to act "human" outside of school.

"And sitting with Mr. Hale, we have…. Miss. Evangeline Evans."

As Evangeline makes her way over to my table I can't help but think that maybe this year won't be so bad after all.

* * *

**Read and Review. (:**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Here is the second chapter. Lemme know what you think (: Link to outfits on profile.**

**I do NOT own Twilight, Stephanie Meyers does. I own my OC's. **

* * *

**Chapter 2  
JPOV**

I felt myself stiffen when her scent reached me as she sat down. While yes she smelt absolutely amazing, it was not her blood that called to me, but all of her. I looked over at her and gave her a smile and nod in welcome. Pride swelled within me as I heard her heart skip a beat.

She returned the smile with a small, barely there smile of her own before she ducked her head to hide behind her hair.

"Hello Darlin', my names Jasper Hale; looks like we're gonna be partners this year." I speak to her, hoping to see those blue eyes again. It worked. She looked up at me, almost startled that someone was talking to her. I watch as she quickly and as subtly as possible look me over as if she was sizing me up. I can't help but look over myself. Shaggy blonde hair? Check. Loose long sleeve grey t-shirt? Check. Old faded blue jeans? Check. Black combat boots? Check. As I look back up at Evangeline I can't help but wonder if she likes how I look. _Ugh, if only I could get a clearer reading on her I'd be able to have an insight into that pretty lil' head of hers._

"Eva Evans" she says with another one of her barely there smiles. I found myself thinking that I would do anything to see a real smile. After her introduction she quickly turned away once again give me only a curtain of hair to look at.

But unfortunately before I could attempt to start a conversation, the teacher called for our attention and began to explain what was going to happen this year and what was going to be expected of us.

As the bell rang I quickly gathered my stuff together then turned to Eva, seeing her about to leave I quickly grab her attention, unsure if I'd see her again today "See ya tomorrow Miss. Eva" unintentionally letting my accent slip through.

I finally get to feel something from her, even though all I feel is her slight surprise, confusion, and barely there contentment at my talking to her. "Bye Jasper" she whispers backs and quickly hurried out the door.

**XXXXX**

As I make my way to my last period, Gym, I vow to do my damnedest to get to know Evie and to found out what her true smile looks like.

After changing out into the P.E. uniform I spot Rosalie standing apart from everyone and made my way over to her. As I reach her I see her giving me an odd look, "Edward said you talked to Evangeline." She stares at me for a second "Why?"

I sigh, as I look at my "twin" and decide it's best to be honest. "Honestly Rose, I don't know. I just feel this pull to her. I want to know her, god more I want to see her smile. She may seem to block out or at least muddle my gift but I don't need my gift to see that haunted pain look in her eyes Rose." I look over at my sister seeing her staring intently at me, as if searching for something. A quick glance into her emotions proves me right.

"I think I know what's going on. Though it's completely preposterous and ridiculous and so unlikely. Plus personally I find it completely stupid, but all signs are there." She says feeling contemplative, worried, concerned, slightly angered.

"What signs Rose?" I ask slightly impatient hating how everyone seems to speak in riddles.

Shaking herself out of her thoughts, "Not here, we'll talk about this at home with the family." Then she turned away from me ending all discussions. With an aggravated sigh, I consent knowing it wasn't long until school was out and we would be heading home.

**XXXXX**

When we got home Rose told everyone once Carlisle is home we needed to have a family meeting. I felt a burst of smugness and happiness from two sources. Quickly glancing up I see the emotions are coming from Alice and Edward. _Of course_, I think.

"What do you two know?" I ask them but before I could try to influence them into telling me Alice zips out of the room "Not telling! C'mon Edward let's go for a quick hunt before Carlisle gets home." She grabs Edward hands and with matching smug smiles they are out the door.

Accepting I'm going to have to wait to hear what everyone seems to know I challenge to a game of Halo to help pass them time. "Don't worry bro; I don't know what's going on either. Now let's watch me kick your ass at Halo." Good ol' Emmett, doing whatever he can to keep the mood light.

Settling in next to Emmett, only half paying attention to the game, my mind instantly drifts to its new favorite subject: Eva. Sigh once again, I settle in to wait for Carlisle.

**XXXXX**

Finally 5 o'clock came around and Carlisle was home. After greeting Esme with a loving kiss, he looks around and speaks "I hear a family meeting is being called?" after receiving affirmative nods "Well, then let's move into the dining room."

Once we are seated he looks at Rosalie "Well, Rose why don't you inform us on why you called us here." With all eyes on her she says four words I never thought I'd ever hear.

"Jasper found his mate."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"What?" I ask. Then my mind starts racing through all the signs: needing to make her feel better, wanting to make her smile, wanting to touch her, not craving her blood, feeling a pull to her. Well crap, Eva is my mate. After accepting this, I feel a stupid silly grin crept onto my face.

Hearing muffled laughter I pull from my inner musings to see and feel amusement, smugness, and joy throughout my family.

"Is this true son?" Carlisle asks as he pulls a hopeful Esme into his arms. Nodding I answer "Now that Rose has pointed it out it makes sense. How I feel towards her, the protectiveness, wanting to make her happy, not wanting her blood, it makes sense. But she's human is that even possible? For a vampire to have a human mate?" I ask suddenly worried.

"Relax Jasper; while rare it has happened before. A vampire can find its mate in a human. In the end the vampire normally will change the human thus completely a mating bond and allowing you to have your mate for eternity." Carlisle explains. I nod thoughtfully.

"I know I'm the one to point this out, don't think I'm happy about this. A human could ruin everything if we are not careful. Besides what if she doesn't want this life? I won't have us taking away her humanity just because she is your mate Jasper." Rose tells me. I understand where she is coming from since she has taken it the hardest at being an immortal, but I can't help it when my hackles rise at her. Eva is _mine. _I would never do anything that would harm her or something she truly doesn't want.

"Oh calm down Rose. Eva is going to be a part of this family. I may not See much about her or always clearly but the one thing I See clearer the anything is that Eva will be a vampire and she will be a part of this family. How, when, why none of those things I know, but she will be one of us." Alice states with so much determination and truth in her speech I can't help but smile.

As Edward nods in confirmation and Rosalie huffs and rolls her eyes I speak up "Don't worry Rose. I'm going to take it slow with her. She's shy, unsure of herself, and there is some deep rooted sadness in her. I want to get to know her, earn her trust and love before I even think about changing. Not to mention I want to wait for her to graduate and live as much as a human as she can. So this is my plan, I'm going to start out as trying to befriend her. It'll be easy since we are partners in history together. After she is comfortable around me, trusts me, I'll begin to court her. Only when I'm sure she is ready for it and can handle it I will tell her our secret. I expect all of you to respect my wishes and not drop hints or interfere. Now, Ali I'm not saying you can't befriend her as well but give me time first and allow me to slowly introduce you all to her. As I said, from what I've seen and Edward has heard if we all just started trying to talk to her she'd be overwhelmed and I'm scared it'd chase her off. Understand?" I look around at my family begging them to understand.

"Jasper's right, Evangeline is almost painfully shy. We, meaning Emmett and Alice, would probably scare her off. I mean no offense but you two have so much energy and have no problems breaking personal boundaries that it'd be best to introduce you slowly and probably last. You know I'm right Ali." Edward easily inputs, backing me up in my view towards my mate. _Thank you Edward,_ I think to him for his support receiving his understanding back.

"She is your mate Jasper, so we will follow what you wish. Are we understood?" Esme asks in what could only be explain as her "mom" voice, a voice which none of us dare challenge.

Seeing her children all nod in agreement, she smiles and pulls Jasper into a hug "I'm so happy for you Jasper." She whispers. Then I feel and hear the agreements of Esme's statement from the rest of the family and I know that everything is finally falling into place for me.

* * *

**Read and Review (:**


End file.
